The invention pertains to a grain hopper assembly, and more specifically, to a grain hopper assembly adapted to receive grain unloaded from a bottom unloading style of grain transport vehicle.
In the past, grain has been transported by vehicles, such as dump trucks. The grain is unloaded from the dump truck by raising the truck bed whereby grain exits through a tail gate into a hopper positioned adjacent the tail gate so as to receive the exiting grain. In this regard, U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,219 illustrates a conveyor with an adjustable hopper designed to be utilized with a dump truck.
One drawback that has existed with earlier known devices is their inability to be utilized in conjunction with a grain trailer which unloads through the bottom thereof. Earlier devices have not had the ability to be positioned underneath the trailer outlet and be operable.
Persons have strived to improve grain transport devices to optimize their efficiency. In the past, grain hoppers containing a conveyance assembly, e.g., an auger, have not provided for conveyance characteristics which can be varied to correspond to a particular grain handling situation.
It thus becomes apparent that there exists a need for an improved grain hopper assembly. Such an improved grain hopper assembly should have the ability to be utilized to operate in conjunction with a bottom unloading grain transport vehicle such as a trailer. Such an improved grain hopper assembly should have the ability to provide a variety of conveyance characteristics to correspond to a particular grain handling situation For example, the selective operation of a particular grain auger out of a plurality of grain augers is a desirable characteristic.